Decisions
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth admits his true feelings for Brennan.


**It seems like all I've been doing lately is writing one shots! Sorry, tho, gotta do what my muse tells me too! Makes it sooo much easier in the long run, I've found! Anywhoo, hope you enjoy!!**

BBB

Booth stood outside the door, questioning the wisdom of what he was about to do. He had tried to talk himself out of it, but it was no use. It had to be done, he had to tell her. If he didn't, he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

He heard her footsteps as she walked across the apartment, and when she opened the door, his breath caught. He had seen her a thousand times before, but tonight, probably because of what he was about to do, she seemed...different, somehow. Softer, more beautiful. Her hair was flowing softly over her shoulders. The silky blue dress she was wearing clung to her figure, and brought out the blue in her sparkling eyes, eyes that were looking at him questioningly.

"Booth? What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth and tried to speak. "I..." He mentally shook his head_. Get a grip, Booth! _"Can I...can I come in?"

"Of course." She moved aside to let him in, then shut the door behind him. "I only have a few minutes, though. I'm expecting Jason. He should be here any minute."

He turned to her. "He's not coming."

Her blue eyes looked at him in confusion. "Why? And how do you know?"

Booth swallowed nervously. "I told him we had a case."

"We have a case?"

He shook his head. "No."

She was looking at him strangely. He was quiet, subdued, and she had no idea what he was talking about. "Look, Booth, I don't have time for this. What's going on?"

Booth walked over and sat down on the sofa. "I told Jason we had a case, that you couldn't meet him tonight."

"But we don't have a case?" He shook his head again. "You ruined my date for some other reason?"

"I'm not sure you should go through with it."

"My date?"

He sighed. "Moving in with him."

Brennan felt a flash of anger, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She knew by now that Booth was very overprotective of her, especially when it came to her romantic relationships. Although it was true she had not had the best...judgement when it came to men, she knew Jason was different. She sat down beside him. "Booth, we've been over this before. Jason's a great guy." A thought popped into her head. "Wait, you didn't have him checked out, did you?!"

"No, of course not!" He had, of course, but he could never let her know that. She would never understand, but with her track record with men, cult leaders, axe murderers, he had had no choice. "He is a great guy. It's not that. It's just..." He paused, and he wasn't sure he could go on.

"Just what? Booth tell me what's wrong." She was getting concerned, this just wasn't like him. He always said what was on his mind. She reached for his hand, but he jumped up and walked quickly over to the window.

"Booth?" He heard the concern in her voice, and he felt an urge to laugh at his predicament. Thankfully, the feeling passed quickly. He knew he had to tell her. Turning, his eyes locked on hers. "I love you."

Brennan gasped, not only at the words, but at the intensity of his gaze. "I..." Now it was her turn to be speechless. She had no idea what to say. She had known they were attracted to each other, but she had tried to tell herself that it was only sexual, nothing more. They were partners, friends, and they had a deep connection to each other, but...

"I've felt it for a long time, but I tried to ignore it." Now that he had said the words, it was like a dam had burst, and the words just poured out. "I tried to tell myself that it was just a physical attraction, but I knew. In my heart I knew it was more. And when you were with Sully...I finally had to face it."

Brennan was numb. She didn't know what to do, what to say. "Sully?" She stood up. "But I thought...I mean, you told me to go."

"I know I did." He walked towards her. "I thought it was what you wanted. I just wanted you to be happy." He reached out and took her hand. "I still do, I just...I made a mistake, then, Temperance, because I don't know what I would've done without you." His fingers tightened on hers, and he absently stroked her hand with his thumb. "And now...I thought I could let it go, let _you_ go, but I can't."

His touch sent a shiver through her, and she couldn't think. She pulled her hand away, not missing the pain that flashed in his eyes at her actions. "Booth..."

"I just needed to tell you how I feel." His arm fell back to his side. "So you can make the right decision."

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, he was still standing there, his gaze still on her face. "I...I don't know what you want me to say. Jason..."

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't feel the same way, and I'll go." He saw the flash of panic in her eyes at his words. "Not for good, Temperance. I'm not like every other person in your life, I'll never leave you." He reached out and brushed his fingers down her cheek. "I'll always be here for you. I want more, but if I can only be your friend...well, that's enough."

The room was silent, but the echo of his words still rang in her ears. She knew he meant what he said. He knew what it had done to her, her family leaving her. "Booth," she whispered.

"I just need to know, Temperance. Do you love me?"

She looked at him, this man who had come to mean so much to her over these last three years. He knew her like no one else did. He was there for her everyday. He protected her, even when she didn't want or need him to. He held her when she cried, made her feel safe, made her feel as if she were part of a family. "I..." She wanted so badly to tell him, but the words wouldn't come.

Booth's heart twisted at her hesitation. He had been so sure she had felt the same way he did. Obviously he had been wrong. "Okay, it's okay, I understand." He turned to go.

Brennan watched him, not able to say anything, as he made his way to the door. Just as his hand was on the doorknob, her paralysis broke. "Booth, wait!"

He turned back, and she was in his arms. "Don't go," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "I do love you, I just...I didn't know..." Her voice trailed off.

Reaching up, he brushed back a lock of hair from her face. "Temperance," he murmurred, before his lips met hers. He felt the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her. The kiss was gentle, sweet. So different than what he had imagined their first kiss would be. He had never doubted for a moment that it would happen, he had just always assumed it would full of heat and passion, when they had finally given it to their feelings. This was so much better.

He felt her pull away slowly, and he gazed down into her eyes. Sighing, she smiled up at him. "I need to go."

His face fell. "What? Why?"

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I need to talk to Jason. To tell him I just don't think it's gonna work between us."

Booth flashed her a charm smile. "Really? How come?"

"Well, you see, I'm in love with someone else, so I really don't think it's fair to string him along." She smiled. "I mean, he is a great guy, and his record is clean..."

"Hey, I told you I didn't..."

She shook her head. "I know you better than that, Booth." Stepping back, she grabbed her purse and keys from the table. "You'll wait for me?"

Grinning, he sat down on the sofa and picked up the remote for the TV he had finally convinced her to buy. "I'm not going anywhere."

BBB

**OMG, what a struggle! I'm really coming up blank when I'm trying to finish out these one shots lately! Oh well, hope you liked it!**


End file.
